Falling
by BluexSatin
Summary: Troyella . The feeling of being in love is wonderful yet painful. It is a feeling where you feel unlimited and extreme happiness in the happiness of your partner. Love- is the most powerful form of expression that unites hearts like no other.
1. Leaving

**AN- Hey guys I just thought of starting this series of Oneshots based on Troyella , please let me know what u guys think or if u want me to make this a series or leave it just the way it is , thanks a lot.**

**Leaving**

She stared at the ceiling , although the room was dark , the only source of light coming from the door slightly left ajar. Gabriella shifted herself to adjust to a better position , closing here eyes and then fluttering them open again , she weaved her fingers through her dark curls and shifted again to get a better position.

A deep sad sigh escaped her lips , she hugged the white pillow close to her and blinked her eyes rapidly not wanting any tears to escape , she hugged the pillow tighter not finding any comfort in its cold form.

"I need you." She whispered pressing her mouth in the pillow and burying her face in it.

She was sure he could not hear her plea.

Xxxx

Troy weaved a finger through his hair as he saw his wife sleeping in the other room , he swallowed the lump forming in his throat. A smile stretched across his face seeing all his things packed perfectly in symmetrical order by her. His cerulean eyes looked across the room to see it perfectly organised as always , she was a perfect wife , why couldn't he be a perfect husband to her?

Another business trip.

Another stay in a luxurious hotel with all facilities.

Away from the one woman he loved…..

It was always the same routine. His company had promoted him and the fateful day that Troy came with the news both of them had been ecstatic , gone out to celebrate , had dinner and just spent time with each other , cuddling and loving each other in every way they could show.

But now things had changed , promotion meant to attend different clients , including different trips , including minimum time at home. His Gabi had been so understanding , supporting him at every step , every decision, trying hopelessly to conceal the pain she felt when he left her.

He silently walked towards the drawer and took out the keys of his car and placed them in his pocket , his cerulean eyes caught the attention of a photograph of him and his wife holding tightly onto each other , Troy had his hand's on her waist and his chin on her right shoulder , both of them were beaming bright smiles at the camera.

Troy picked it up and placed it in his suitcase , time to go….

Xxxx

Gabriella covered the sheets over her petite frame and stilled her body as she heard footsteps approaching , he was going again , she squeezed her eyes shut trying to block the piercing tears that threatened to come out.

She heard his footsteps stop , and clutched the sheets tightly in her hand , and saw from the corner of her eyes opening the door as quietly as possible , so as to not to disturb her. The door finally clicked open as she saw with baited breath , as he swiftly walked away , walked away from her.

She couldn't contain her tears anymore as the pressure in her chest became unbearable , her frame shook as she clutched her pillow tightly crying silently and sobbing uncontrollably. She sat up in the darkness and tried to stop her hysterical cries , she was being stupid , she knew it , he had gone for an important meeting , he would come in about , fifteen days. The thought made her cry harder as she tried consoling her own self.

She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't see the doorknob turning and the lights flickered opened.

"Brie" he murmured softly , as he saw her small frame shooking , his Brie was crying , all due to him.

Her surprised hazel eyes quickly met his concerned pools of blue .

"Troy " she said in the same whispering tone. He quickly stalked over to the bed and wrapped his strong arms around her delicate ones , rubbing her back as she cried on his shoulder while kissing her hair over and over again.

" Shh babe its ok , I am here now." He murmured softly in her ear stroking her back as she held onto him tighter never wanting him to leave her side.

He pressed onto her tightly and felt her body against his , inhaling her intoxicating sweet scent , he closed his eyes , continued to rotate his hands in small circles feeling the soft silky material of her red night dress.

Gabriella's sobs finally subsided and she gently weaved her fingers among his silky hair and pressing her lips onto the nape of his neck although keeping it stationery while her other hand fondly played with the hair on his neck. She slowly sighed and gently pulled away from the long hug they had been sharing , she knew he had to go.

Troy thought loosing contact from her warm body would perhaps slow down the thudding of his heart and supposedly suppress all the pent up desire he was feeling at the moment , well he was wrong.

Just looking at her face again , made all those emotions surge back at him , her beautiful entrancing eyes had tearstains beneath them , and her wavy long curls were slightly ruffled , her slips swollen , she looked beautiful !

He quickly wiped the tearstains away from the pad of his thumbs , cupping her cheeks and looking lovingly at her.

" Troy" she said in a soft tone dropping her gaze " You should go or else you will be late."

He took a deep breath , of course he knew she was right but the sight of her in front of him made his guard weaker .

" Do you want me to go ?" he asked still stroking her cheek and feeling the softness of it.

She bit her lower lip in hesitation , and Troy gulped the smallest of her moves making him crazy.

" I don't want to but.." she finally brought her eyes to look up to him , noticing his eyes glazed with passion and love , he smiled before he joined his lips with hers stopping her sentence.

Their lips rubbed against each other and glided against one another , he pulled her closer by her waist smooching her deeply as she wrapped her arms around his neck , she broke the kiss reluctantly.

" Troy you will miss your flight and .." she said trying to catch her breath " you wont be able to sign the contract."

" Fuck the contract " he growled lowly as he gently pushed her so , she was lying on the bed and he hovered above her attaching her lips with his own devouring them with raw passion that was ferociously erupting from their bodies.

Gabriella slowly loosened his tie as he plundered his tongue in her mouth savouring her taste , he growled lowly as his one hand reached up to stroke her dark curls and the other hand trailed across her sides rubbing her up and down.

She moaned in the kiss her hands slowly trailing open the buttons of his crisp white shirt as she needed to feel his hot skin beneath hers.

Troy finally disconnected his mouth from hers to reattach his lips on her neck , hungrily sucking and licking her tender flesh as she purred in pleasure. His mouth trailed down the swell of her breasts and he paused for a moment before he pulled her nightdress above her head , trailing his hand on her warm skin making her shudder.

His eyes drank in the sight of her before him , she was wearing a black lacy bra with matching panties , she giggled as she saw him staring for a long time.

"Checking me out are you Mr Bolton ?" she said trailing a finger down his well defined chest , smiling broadly as he took a sharp intake of breath.

"God Brie" he sighed flipping her over , capturing her between his strong arms " I forgot you were this sexy." He whispered in her ear , as she emitted a gasp as his mouth connected on her ear lobe nibbling and sucking it gently.

"Tr…Troy " she gasped as she felt tingles run down her body , his mouth travelled down her neck , kissing every spot of her , worshipping her body , as his mouth found her bra strap and he pulled it down in one motion while his other hand made small circles on her stomach.

His other hand quickly reached back and opened the clasp of her bra , as he ripped it apart from her glowing body , his eyes admired the view of her breasts , and she suddenly felt shy , feeling the need to cover herself up.

"Beautiful" he said breathlessly as all his control let loose as he connected his mouth with her breast kissing and sucking it with eagerness while his other hand kneaded the other breast making her moan in pleasure ,

"Oh my god…Troy" she said closing her eyes and holding onto him tighter " More babe more " she moaned loudly.

Hearing her voice glazed with the same want , turned him on more as he sucked and marked love bites vigorously on her round mounds with an open temptation. His manhood growing bigger pressing against her opening.

He grunted lowly as he took her nipple in his mouth and began to chew and suck it hungrily , his tongue making circles around it making Gabriella shivering in pleasure at his actions.

His mouth finally disconnected only to crash it against her lips feeling the softness and plumpness of her pink lips , her hand softly trailed down lower and lower in the heated kiss as she gently wove her fingers round his length , making a growl emit from the base of his throat.

"Fuck…Brie…" he trailed off kissing her with each ounce of passion and love as their hands travelled and threw away the last clothing they had on their heated bodies , swerving in passion.

" T…Troy I want you ..now " she said with desire coursing through her body shuddering as she felt herself trembling in his arms , he merely nodded as he kissed he shoulder lovingly and thrust into her in one swift motion making her arch in pleasure.

He grunted as he revelled in this feeling "God …Brie I missed this..I missed us…I missed the feeling of being inside you." He said with a heavy voice , looking in her brown shimmering eyes.

" I missed you too ….Troy." she said moaning softly as he thrust more into her going deeper each time.

" More baby…come on …I want it harder." She panted as he increased his pace biting the flesh on his skin and tasting the salt from it.

He increased his movements more and more as she bucked her hips with plunge he took.

" Brie baby… I am gonna cum." He growled , one of his hand digging in her long dark curls pulling it gently.

" Me too…Troyyy." She yelled as she felt her walls close around him milking his manhood.

He finally got out of her and kissed her forehead softly " I love you Brie"

"I love you too Troy."

He pulled the comforter over them as he shot her lazy and contented snuggled closer to him feeling complete as his strong arms held her securely.

" But Troy..Your meeting and the contract ?" she asked hesitatingly.

He held her closer and softly kissed his lips " Nothing is more important than you Baby , if they are so stuck up as to send me on trips like these , then you will have to accompany me too." He said his voice dripping with sincerity " Hey..I cant believe I have been missing all this so much until now." He added as an afterthought and she giggled softly at his statement and hit his bicep.

She nuzzled their noses softly together and kissed his lips sweetly before murmuring " Goodnight wildcat."

Troy smiled as he held her closer , holding onto her like she was the most precious and the best thing that happned to him , well technically she was.

" Hey Brie" he whispered as he shut the lights outstretching his hand and closing the lights.

"Hmm?" she questioned sleepily , as she snuggled closer to him , loving his warmth.

"I am finally home."

"Well you couldnt have gone anyway"

"Why?"

" I kinda burned the tickets."

XXX

So guys how was it ? Please feel free to give your opinions whether good or bad , this may also be a series of oneshots if u people would like it ,

Just let me know through a review , thanks a bunch.

I know its not that good but I will try better nxt time :)

**Review pwease **


	2. Planetarium Mania

**Disclaimer**: Nope I dont own Hsm or any characters , not that rich nor do I expect that Zac efron will miraculously appear at my doorsteps bearing flower , *sigh*dreams , ok snapping back to reality.

**A/n **- hey guys thanks so so much for the reviews , they mean so much and are so encouraging , also thanks all the people who put this story in their favourites and alerts , you guys rock!! This time I decided to right something just light , hope you like it , let me know through a review or if you want to request a particular situation , I would even try writing that up. well without further ado..

**Chapter 2 - Planetarium mania **

"It's a Sundayyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" he shouted in her ear making her bury her face in the pillow , as she said something but well he paid no attention to it as he was in his own jovial mood , also the fact that it got muffled in the soft pillow didn't help either.

"Brie Brie Brieeee" he shouted again shaking her wildly.

"What the hell ?" she shouted finally getting up and chucking a pillow straight at his face , which he caught fluidly , damn his basketball reflexes!

She glared at him her mocha eyes dark , crossing her arms around her chest , she was mad at him , he had interrupted her lovely dream , finally she was going to reach the Tiny Town of Tinkerbelle and retrieve the lost Ice cream flavour .

"It's a Sunday " He exclaimed excitedly his baby blues glistening in delight " I want to go the planetarium."

She examined her husband with narrowed eyes , coming to one conclusion.

"You are high ." she stated calmly , wiggling out of the sheets in his oversized shirt.

He rolled his ceruleans " No I am not , jeez you are no fun."

She avoided him walking to the bathroom and stretching herself , and opening the tap and splashing water on her face , he followed her inside , his face contorted in a cute puppy dog pout.

"Brie please." He said looking at her adoringly "I really really want to go the planetarium."

She turned around and placed her hands on her waist "Troy" she spoke calmly , as if explaining a small child " You are twenty five , not five."

"I know that but planetarium is not only for kids , Gabi , adults have equal rights , you know."

She ignored him again and reached for her toothbrush , starting her morning routine and brushing her teeth trying to be mad at him.

After she was done she turned back at him and sighed tiredly "There is nothing in planetarium anyway Troy , why do you even wanna go there?"

"Hey don't insult the planetarium it's a chapel of stars , moon …"

"You sound like Ms Darbus."

"Whatever , you are no fun anyways."

She arched a shapely eyebrow at him " You were not thinking that yesterday night."

His eyes lighted up at her reference , before changing them into the amused ones again " But I wanna go , It's a Sunday."

"Fine you go " she said turning back at him and taking her hairbrush and weaving her comb through her dark curls.

He jumped excitedly "Well then lets get ready and don't take too long in the shower Gabi you know you , take like an hour…"

"I am not the one who is going." She said still looking at her reflection in her mirror watching as his blue eyes became wide .

He grabbed his waist and rested his head in the crook of her neck and burying his head in her hair "Please baby."

She inhaled a sharp intake of breath , trying to clam down , trying to not succumb to his wishes.

"Fine "she said between clenched teeth pushing his head away from her shoulder.

"Now you go and let me get ready." She said ushering him out of the door before he could present her with any more of his requests.

She placed her hair to one side and took her towel and removed her shirt( which was technically Troy's shirt) which was the only article of clothing on her sleek body and rolled her eyes , _The things she did for this man_ .

"Hey Gabi I forgot to tell you.." he stopped mid sentenced , as his throat dried up as his eyes enlarged at the sight before him, there she was in all her glory , naked. His eyes scanned her body watching as the water trickled down her skin , her eyes blissfully closed as the water gushed down upon her silky skin , gliding fluidly on her face , on her plumped lips , on her pert breasts , on her belly down to her core. His hand twitched in anticipation as he ached to touch her like that , every corner of her body.

Her hands were roaming over her body , rubbing slowly over her right breast , caressing it , massaging it .He groaned inwardly _Oh god she was gonna kill him_.

Before he knew it his legs were carrying himself to her , it was like he couldn't feel anything , a magnetic force so strong was pulling her towards him , the only rational thought left in his mind to devour her sexy body.

He stepped into the shower cubicle and slid the door revealing her fully , his erection painfully pressing against his blue denim jeans.

Her dark coffee eyes fluttered open as she sensed some movement near her , before enlarging in shock " Oh god Troy I thought you had gone to …."

"Sssh.." he hissed dangerously inching even more closer to her , the intensity in his eyes making her shut completely , as his forefinger grazed against her lips making them tremble.

He was under the shower now his white shirt sticking to his body emphasising his strong abs and his jeans clung tightly to his legs , the water dripped on his handsome face matting his hair on his forehead making them appear all the more darker , and the water droplets dancing on his jawline , if that wasn't enough his eyes , oh god those eyes , were radiating of passion and desire in such a way it made Gabriella fall to her knees and pray him to touch her , to feel her.

"Troy" she whispered as he inched more dangerously close to her warm body , his thumb pad lightly caressed her luscious lips slowly , making her close her eyes at the sensation.

"So fucking beautiful." He murmured softly continuing to feel the softness and smoothness of her pink lips.

Her lips vibrated again before weakly replying "Kiss me Troy.."

That was all it took , as her honey sweet voice floated in the heated atmosphere , sounding almost desperate , he crashed his lips onto her slamming his entire cloth clad wet soaking body into hers , she gasped into the kiss, he was rock hard!

Her fingers grabbed the side of his hairs pulling him tightly onto him , their lips rubbed furiously against each other creating a powerful friction . His hands caged her tightly against the glass door holding her firmly yet gently.

His tongue dipped in the wet cave of her mouth tasting her sweetness and he closed his eyes as the need and desire sharpened even more feeling her wet slick body shing with water droplets against his own.

Their tongues were dancing as she clutched and bunched up his shirt tightly in her palm , she paused the kiss for a moment to discard the offending article of clothing away from his masculine body when she felt him peppering kisses across her neck and sucking on her sweet spot making her moan.

Her hands moved even more below as she opened his zipper and slid his jeans down completely leaving him only in his boxers.

He moved back to her lips kissing her full lips with erupting passion seizing through their drenched bodies , his hand sliding across her belly while his other hand started circular ministrations on her breasts pinching her nipples , making her groan and writhe her body beneath her .

"Troy …Oh my god." She said huskily against his lips , her voice laced with passion.

Suddenly without , warning he plunged his finger in her opening , making her moan and scream at the same time. " Oh…fuck Troy …baby."

His finger dove into her and he rubbed it furiously in her making her pant with each intake of breath " You are.. are so tight …and wet Oh god " he moaned , his voice heavy " I cant wait to be inside you " he said whispering in her ear and kissing it softly , making her shudder " I cant wait to ..to fuck you hard till you forget everything … till you remember only me."

She moaned again as his magical fingers pumped more in her making her feel raging sensations throughout her body , she kept her hand on her jawline so their eyes were locked with each other and panted " Right now , here with you …I don't remember any fucking thing in the world other than..you."

He smirked his sexy grin at her making her blush for a moment before her eyes closed in sheer pleasure as his lips connected to her sensitive nipple as he continued to drive his fingers in and out of her.

"Oh..oh gosh , you are..amazing." she moaned again and he groaned as his need became more apparent as he opened his mouth even more and sucked her nipple wildly making her head thrash wildly.

"Tell me what do you want.." he whispered against her skin making her shudder even more as he dove his white teeth into her breasts.

" I want your …you to enter me …right now." She was trembling with the wonderful sensations coursing through her entire frame and she knew he was shaking with the same want .

"As you wish princess." He said as she hurriedly threw off the boxers and encased his length in her warm hand making his head arch in pleasure.

"Gabii" he hissed " Oh my fucking god…" he moaned as she pumped him harshly in her warm and smooth hand .

"G….God " he whimpered as she trailed a thumb painfully slowly over his length , making his eyes shut.

"I need you…now ..fucking now." She meant it , as she suddenly jerked his manhood , pulling it forward as she bucked her hips forward pushing him deep inside her making them moan loudly at the sensations.

Her back was pressed against the glass , as he pumped in and out of her , and the water flowed over the two bodies joined together in unison.

"Shit…baby….oh you feel so good." Hot sensations raged through their bodies making their eyes roll in pleasure .

"I love it like this babe .." he panted as he thrust deeper into her , as he felt her tightened tunnel around his large manhood.

"Fuck hell….you are so damn hot babe." He said in a hushed voice as increased his pace , making her whole body shudder as she moaned loudly clawing her nails in the skin of his shoulder.

"Oh …Gabi " the pressure was building up as he screamed loudly making her shout his own name.

"Oh my godd….shit..Troy" they came together as hot white fire raged through them making them feel light and on top of the world in form an orgasm , and at that moment joined together as one , they knew this was _perfection , true perfection_.

"God that was incredible babe ." he said kissing her forehead "I love you "

She smiled "I love you too " she said as she encased her body in his own.

"Still wanna go to the planetarium ?" she questioned softly giggling as he picked her up in his strong arms.

"I am gonna show you more stars , moon …everything in bed babe." He said her as he carried her towards the bed for more rounds of love making.

**Guys again , thanks for the incredible response for the first chapter , please let me know your thoughts and views by a review , hope you like it. :-)**

_**Review please , to let me know your views.**_


	3. Sleeping beauty

**Disclaimer : **No I don't own high school musical or any other characters and Cmon they are too innocent. (lol)

Hi guys , sorry for updating so late but right now I am really busy with studies so hopefully you would understand and this story is now a collection of oneshots , as requested by many people anyways enjoy the chapter and this is the longest one I have ever written so please give your honest views , thanks .

Chapter 3 : **Sleeping beauty **

She was taunting him , he was sure of it , the way her black cocktail dress clung snugly to her hips , the way it shaped out her perfectly round shaped mounds , not to mention she looked beyond gorgeous tonight.

He stood lazily in a corner observing her through his powerful gaze, a smile automatically adorned her face as she laughed along with her friends and co workers .He watched her eyes twinkling in excitement as she discussed about her new project, her latest designer collection. The last one had been a huge success and the party was to commemorate her work and discussing about the new summer collection.

Her gaze flicked towards him for a moment and she smiled coyly at him fully aware of his piercing blue gaze scanning all her movements with appreciation, he was proud of her, she could see it in his eyes.

He smiled back at her showing his pearly whites and raised a toast to her, she tipped her own glass slightly giving him a wink. It had been days and nights of toil and sweat that she had made the entire collection within such a short notice but she was happy her effort had paid off in the end.

Her mocha eyes scanned her husband who looked pretty impressive in his light blue buttoned up shirt with dark denim jeans .She bit her lip as the thought of ripping his shirt crossed her mind. She shook her head and took a sip of her drink, she knew the past nights and days had been hectic for both of them due to their busy schedule, they hardly had any time together , hence it did not help as she looked at her incredibly sexy husband .

She politely excused herself and made her way towards him , he didn't see her approaching as he had her back towards the bar , screaming in his head to control his urges which wasn't apparently helping him as he gazed at his Brie. Out of the blue he felt the presence of another body sending tingles of heat up his spine grazing his back and he turned around to be faced with the face that had been keeping his mind , heart and some "manly" organs occupied the whole time.

"Thanks for the party." She said leaning and whispering in his ear sending another round of shockwaves through his body.

He smiled , his eyes locking with her "So Mrs Bolton finally allows me the pleasure of her company ." he said holding her wrist delicately and kissing the back of her hand making her giggle sweetly.

She slowly shortened the distance between them gently stroking his neck looking lovingly in his eyes making their breaths quicken with the close proximity "You have been a real sweetheart through all this Troy , thank you " she said pecking his nose.

He caressed her cheek with one hand looking at her content expression and pulling her closer by the waist by his other hand "Is that all I get ?" he said pouting a little.

She giggled again and kissed his pout quickly making it fade away and gently moved her fingertips at the nape of his neck "What do you want baby ?"

He breathed deeply and pulled her closer by her waist his hands gently moving further caressing her soft hips and making their bodies collide together from each angle "I want you babe." He whispered huskily.

She bit her lip hard as she felt his hard on being pressed up her thigh "How much do you need me?"

He buried his face in her curls gently nipping at her neck eliciting a shudder from her "Very very badly baby ...I could take you right now and pull that sexy dress of yours..."

"Troy" she said stepping away from him and slapping his shoulder lightly "Behave and be a good boy."

He groaned as she walked away as she walked away her hips swaying seductively making him run his hand through his hair "Fuck I need her." He muttered to himself.

Xxxxxxx

After exactly 2 hours of all the dancing , drinking , ...puking (i.e Chad Danforth ) , howling and celebrating Troy Bolton found himself restless and eager to get to his bed , he had lost her in the sea of people.

Finally he opened the bedroom and was greeted by Gabriella , A sleeping Gabriella.

_Dang !Please don't let this be true._

He sighed loudly and soundlessly tipped towards the bed opening the night lamp by the bedside making the room illuminate a bit. He reached over and gently stroked her long hair and cooed softly in her ear "Are you asleep baby ?"

She just muttered something in her _sleep _and shifted her back towards him , he sighed again , _Ok this isn't a big deal I can control myself for a night....atleast I think so. She is tired Bolton , God get your head out of your dick._

He bent down again and kissed her cheek softly "Goodnight Brie sleep well."

He turned on his side and kicked his shoes not bothering where it landed , he sighed again for what seemed like the thousandth time today and lay on the bed keeping his eyes closed waiting for sleep to overcome him.

xxxxx

He tossed and turned again for the millionth time , it had been half and hour since he got into bed , his back was turned opposite to her , usually he slept holding his Gabi in his arms but today he was fully aware what sorts of problems it would induce. Helplessly he tossed again facing her perfect face , her features radiated in the moonlight coming from the window and he couldn't help but admire her beauty.

She suddenly moved in her sleep and as she shifted her legs her black sexy cocktail dress rode up exposing her milky white thighs and he itched all over to touch her , he suppressed another groan as he felt his cock moving towards the north direction , _Fuck how did she have so much control over him?_ He could never understand any reasoning to it.

She twisted again her back facing towards him , exposing her low cut sleek back , the silver zip of the dress shined brightly taunting him smiling at him , _God he could not hold back any longer , _very hesitantly he shifted towards her gorgeous body currently bathed in moonlight making her evn more appealing , his hand grazed the zipper at the back and he bit his lower lip and pulled it down all the way revealing the hook of the red netted bra , _Damn that looked so hot. _He gulped and stealthily opened the hook , his hand then moved south ward grazing her soft ass and feeling himself harden as he caressed her soft flesh over her silk panty , he suddenly froze and as he felt her move again _Oh god did I wake her up ? _

But to his utter relief and excitement she laid on her back breathing softly , he gulped as his hand now caressed his her thigh moving under the hem of her dress , his other hand slipped down the black spaghetti of her dress down , he was also sweating from all the excitement and fear..fear of disturbing her from her sleep due to his horniness.

His hand travelled upwards touching the sensitive skin of her breasts and this created a strong reaction in his manhood making it rock hard. He was so much focussed on her task that he didn't see her smile in her _Sleep , _she was enjoying his touch on her body , god he was so gentle yet each and every touch of his was eliciting a fire within her but she was holding herself back to surrender to him completely . She was loving what he was doing with his talented hands right now but she yet had to see how far would he go....

He was shaking with anticipation and his cock was twitching madly at the sensations raging through him like rapid hot fire. As his hands caressed her perfectly shaped mounds his fingers rubbing her nipples a low grunt escaped his lips , by now he had slid both her straps down and pulled her dress even more exposing her two beautiful mounds.

"Fuck Gabi you are so sexy." He whispered as he continued to pierce his gaze , full of want into her half naked form , caressing her nipple with his thumb drawing small circles around it. With a little difficulty he managed to pull her entire dress down and hooked his fingers in the waistband of her matching red transparent panties and pulled them down and licked his lower lip.

His finger grazed her mound and he growled lowly _Fucking hell she was so wet. _Slowly very slowly he inserted his finger in her opening feeling his cock growing even more hotter if that was even possible and he hovered over her , his brow sweating and bent down and started sucking her nipple very very gently , it seemed he was peppering kisses making her body writhe and licking with his tongue gently while continuing his ministrations on her hot wet pussy.

She was on the edge of resistance , oh _God that feels so good Troy mmmm _She breathed heavily trying to regain some composure of her body but it seemed that Troy had taken away each and every ounce of control she possessed.

"Tr...Troy.....baby " she whimpered beneath him and he froze , his finger stilled in her wet cavern , his head was still bent down on her nipple , he finally dared to look up fearing he might see anger on her face instead he saw pure lust written in her eyes.

"Dont ...stop " she panted vulnerably "Please don't." She said pressing her body closed to him.

He withdrew his finger from her pussy making her groan in discomfort and held both her breasts in his large palms and moved them rapidly pumping her breasts making her moan as his eyes bore directly in hers "How long have you been awake ?"

She mewed as his fingers toyed with her nipple squeezing it "A while."

"How much is a while ?" he asked with an amused expression bending down to lick and suck on her neck and growling as he bit her flesh within his teeth marking her as his.

"Since....God baby...since you entered the room." She blurted out helplessly as his fingers and palms caressed her breasts and his lips moved erotically all over her collar bone.

"You have been a bad girl...Miss very ..bad " he mumbled as he felt her tugging his jeans down in one go.

"I...Troy ...baby please I want you..so much." She panted as his fingers continued to flood sensations in her body making her core throb with desire.

"Now...now Miss Bolton....its all about patience isn't it ?" he said his face hovering over hers, she gulped and looked at him heatedly her eyes screaming her desire and jerked her head upwards seizing her lips with her own and kissing him with desire shooting through her.

He kissed back locking his lips with hers and duelling his tongue with a fierce battle he was so engrossed in kissing her that he didn't notice she had removed his shirt but as he felt heat grasp his system again as her soft hand grazed his well defined torsos. He licked her upper lip with the tip of his tongue and enclosed it in her mouth instantly feeling the warmness of her tongue again making both of them feeling closer than ever as each part of their body touched.

He finally pulled away nipping at her ear and biting her earlobe softly making her arch her neck and moan "I am gonna fuck you." He whispered licking the rim of her ear.

"Fuck me baby..please I need you ." she whimpered beneath him rubbing his bare back loving the feel of his warm skin so close to her own.

He withdrew back and smiled evilly his eyes shining "Not so fast baby."

What he did next surprised her , pleasantly , he gently took her foot in her hand and massaged and stroked it then he slowly raised her toned shapely leg and started kissing her ankle licking the skin gently , the action was new and so damn erotic , she moaned and arched her head back in pleasure.

His mouth enclosed lovingly around her fingers and started sucking them making her moan and unknown sensations triggered her entire body making her gasp as his tongue licked between her fingers as he gently sucked them , "Oh baby that feels...so so amazing." She moaned "Oh god...I love you."

"Baby " he whispered still nibbling her fingers on her toes , now switching to the other one "You are so fucking addicting."

His lips slowly glided across her leg as he licked and sucked it with passion , "Love every inch of you." He muttered throatily not halting his actions , his lips gently grazed the tender skin at the back of her kneecap making her roll her eyes at the back of her head in pleasure.

She was shivering under his movements , helplessly chanting his name over and over again , her core felt as if it was being submerged in heated fire .

His entrancing lips had now travelled to her thigh sucking with a hungry want , he sucked her smooth flesh amazed how soft she felt and the whimpers escalated his want even more , letting him know she wanted him as badly as he wanted her. His lips captured her skin and he hungrily dug his teeth in her thigh making her milky white skin red "Mine " he growled "All mine." His other hand glided up her other thigh massaging it as he continued to suck and bite on her flesh making her whimpers louder.

"Higher..baby..please...higher" she said with all the force she could muster , she groaned lowly as her entire frame trembled at the feelings he had invoked in her "I want you in me ." she begged helplessly.

"Not so fast baby..." he muttered as his lips continued to bite on her flesh relishing her taste moving towards her inner thigh.

"Troy.." she gasped suddenly as all thoughts of what she was going to say to convince him flew out of her head , the sensation she was feeling as his warm tongue grazed the most sensitive part of her body felt overwhelming , her whole body jerked in response and as his tongue slowly grazed her clit her head thrashed in agony side wards and a throaty moan escaped her lips.

"Fuck...baby ...please enter me ." but he continued to move his languorous tongue on her clit , playing with it , suddenly she couldn't handle it any more , she tightened her legs around his waist pushing him closer , but he was as headstrong as she was he continued to lick her clit in a teasing way making her whimper in need as she felt herself getting more and more wet each second.

She gasped again loudly as he finally grazed her opening "Ooooooooh baby....in...in ..want more more." She cried helplessly shutting her eyes instantly as his tongue once more grazed at the inner walls making her moan again grasping the sheet covers tightly in her hand.

He gripped her thigh tightly tasting her juices , which almost made him cum himself , his tongue dipped in her moist cavern , loving how her muscles throbbed in response "God I love your taste..mmm ...so good babe...so good."

Her head thrashed wildly from side to side and she bit her lower lip preventing her to scream from the pleasure coursing through her body , it felt as if she was about to explode , her vagina throbbed continuously taking her over the edge "God...god baby." She sounded out of breath as she started chanting her lover's name again , like a mantra.

"You make me feel soooo.....good...fuck ...Troy" he continued his movements his tongue moving faster in and out of her , he was desperate for her , desperate for her taste.

"Shittt...baby I am gonna...I am gonna....aah...cum." she said as she felt her whole body shiver with anticipation and an electric charge overcome her entire body glistening in sweat.

"Cum...for me baby, come on...I want to taste you." He growled as he started sucking feverishly on her wet cunt , "Ohhhhhhh baby..." with a huge moan her pearly white cum released in his mouth , he wasted no time in licking each drop of her , relishing her taste .

He glided back up to her kissing her with all the love and passion , she responded eagerly pulling his briefs down and matching the hunger and want in her eyes "Make love to me." She whispered like it was a secret between them.

He didn't need to be told twice as he dipped her entire length in her making them sigh pleasurably at the sensation , Troy grunted , god he was right , he was really fucking addicted to her , the pleasure he experienced inside her was like a drug , it pumped his ad reline to the limit .

"Fuck baby." He whispered as he drove swiftly in and out of her wet mound , the power of feeling completely connected talking over their souls and bodies , she mewed softly as he dug his face in her raven locks and kissed her ears "Love you." He whispered nipping her ear gently rotating him inside her , "Love you too" she whispered back facing him again as he rotated even faster inside of her , their lips connecting again in a powerful magnetic force , their whimpers and moans of ecstasy being drawn into each other lips , their tongues tangoed again in the seductive dance they loved.

In that moment it was just Troy and Gabriella , nothing else mattered , nothing else but the fact that they were immensely deeply passionately in love with each other , their eyes were locked in a powerful stare conveying the other the love in them , they felt the electricity shoot through their entire system as they cummed together , no words were required , no thoughts were being required to share and as they collapsed in each other arms feeling so content and blissful they smiled peacefully as fell in a peaceful slumber.

"I will never lose you..you are too precious." Was the last thing Troy mumbled before drifting off to sleep in the arms of the girl who meant the world to him.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ok guys review and let me know what you though about this chapter , I really put all my efforts into it , hope it shows , kindly share your thoughts or any criticisms through reviewing , thanks for the response for the previous you liked this one too. Review :)**


End file.
